Match UR Heart
by StarrySkies27
Summary: A reality show where YOU get paired up with a KHR character. Reader X Tsuna / Belphegor / Byakuran / Hibari / Mukuro / Gokudera / Yamamoto / Fran. LOTS OF FLUFF. Pilot episode.


A/N: I really wanted to do more than 8 characters, but, I can't. If this goes well, I'll probably make another season or something. This is Reader X Tsuna / Belphegor / Byakuran / Hibari / Mukuro / Gokudera / Yamamoto / Fran.

Excuse my not so good job here… It's my first time writing this kind of fic.

I don't own KHR… Seriously.

And a few tiny tips:

R/N= reader's name.

Characters= maybe a bit OOC…..sorry!

"Hello, and welcome to the premier episode of Match Ur Heart! I'm your host, Starry-chan~ On our premier episode of MUH, we have the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn with us!" Starry-chan yells at the crowd who starts clapping and squealing frantically.

"But some of their personality might be off due to… circumstances," Starry-chan muttered, waving it off, she adds "Oh well, let's MATCH UR HEART!"

"Today's lucky bachelorette is [R/N]!" Starry-chan shouts as the screams and shouts multiplied.

You walk on the stage nervously, fidgeting around your tie as you arrived at the seat in the center stage for you, next to a curtained area where no doubt hot guys were waiting for you.

As soon as you sit down, Starry-chan explains "Well, the rules are… simple. Ask five questions and these guys will answer for you, retaining their personalities, blah blah blah."

"Ready?" Starry-chan asks giving you an encouraging smile.

You cleared your throat and nodded. "I'm ready."

"OKAY! THREE. TWO. ONE. MATCH UR HEART!" Starry-chan yelled as the crowds go wild again.

With a sigh, you opened the envelope revealing five cards in your hands, and ask "Okay. Bachelors, where will you take me on a date?"

"A-ano… Fireworks?"

"Rooftop in the school."

"Amusement park, hahaha."

"Killing spree somewhere down the street, ushishishi."

"I've always wanted to ride a luxury boat."

"The zoo is good, but only if the tenth told me to do so!"

"The beach, nufufufu."

"I'm fine with anywhere, as long as your with me, that is~"

Hearing the last comment, the crowd squealed furiously, and you bit your cheeks in order to stop your blush.

"U-uh," you cleared your throat in an attempt to hide your furious blush as you ask the next question "Who do you look up to?"

"Myself~"

"The tenth!"

"My father."

"No one." Two bachelors answered simultaneously.

"The prince doesn't look up to anyone."

"Everyone who preceded me."

"No one, because my sempais and my master are way too lame."

"Hm. Next question, what one word will you use to describe yourself?" you read from the next card.

"Genius~"

"Tenth?"

"Namimori."

"Clever."

"Loyal."

"Sporty."

"Marshmallows~~~"

"Frog."

"Um.." Your eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion over the last two answers. "T-then, fourth question. What is it that you can't live without?"

"Marshmallows~"

"Tenth!"

"My sword, haha."

"…Hibird."

"U-um.. My ring?"

"My earrings, the upgraded ones."

"My frog hat… I hate it, but it regulates my flames."

"My knife… for killing. Ushishishi."

Nodding your head to the answers, your eyes widen as you start to read the last question "Are you," you held your throat "gay?"

The crowds screamed and went wild with your question.

"NO!" All bachelors replied, each with different emotion evident in their voices.

"Oh the denial~" You heard Starry-chan commenting as she walks back to the stage, bringing with her a huge lollipop.

"Oh, well." She smiles at the crowd, and hands you the lollipop.

Turning back to the still wild fan girls(and fan boys), she yelled "Well, we're going to calculate the poll results for [R/N], and you will find it..." She pauses, and yells "IN THE NEXT EPISODE!"

"It's over…" You mutter as you got up from the seat.

As you approach the backstage, you ask yourself "Why did I even ask them if they were gay?"

I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. The next chapters are going to be your dates with each one of them, probably, like ReaderXTsuna or something.

Aaand, don't forget the buttons down there, review and subscribe!

Oh, and anyone who correctly guesses who the characters who answered are will have the 2nd chapter dedicated to her/him. So try your best at reviewing, ne?


End file.
